Pesadillas del pasado
by Lorien.Heartphilia
Summary: Una nueva exorcista, con un trágico pasado, se une a la Orden. Como reaccionará cuando las pesadillas de su pasado empiecen a resurgir otra vez? Como reaccionaran sus amigos?/ Ya sé que el summary no aclara nada, disculpenme vv' OCx? si quieren saberlo, entren y lean :3


**Buenas a todos!**

**Este es un proyecto que hace tiempo que quería empezar, pero nunca tenía demasiadas ideas ( y la verdad, sigo teniendo pocas vv'). Espero que tenga cuerda para bastantes capítulos, veremos que tal.**

**Este fic será romántico, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, sin prisas... Será un Ocx? La pareja será secreta hasta que no salga ^^**

**Disclaimer: -Man no me pertenece, por suerte le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva exorcista **

Era un día lluvioso. En la Orden Oscura todos hacían su trabajo. No, mentira. Reever se acercó al supervisor Komui para decirle que se pusiera a trabajar. Como siempre, intentaba rehuir de sus obligaciones, y hay que decir que muchas veces lo conseguía.

-No quiero hacerlo! Estoy harto de tanto papeleo!- dijo el supervisor con un puchero.

-Venga ya! Si llevas tres días sin tocar un papel. A trabajar!- Reever le dejó en la mesa todavía más papeleo. Parecía que no se acababan nunca, tenía toda la habitación llena. Aunque eso era debido a su retraso, como siempre.

-Nii-san- Lenalee acababa de entrar en el despacho de su hermano.

-Lenalee! Protégeme! Me quiere hacer trabajar!- decía Komui, abrazándose a Lenalee y llorando.

-Ha llegado alguien nuevo. Ahora le están haciendo el control de escáner.- Lenalee ignoró completamente el teatro que había montado su hermano mayor, en un vano intento de darle lástima.

-Alguien nuevo dices- era su oportunidad de escaquearse del trabajo. Bien, vamos a ver.

-Uff... Este supervisor...-suspiró Reever.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

-No me habían dicho... que costaba tanto... llegar hasta aquí.-jadeó una joven muchacha llegando a la cima donde se encontraba aquel edificio tan misterioso y escalofriante, la Orden Oscura. -Vaya! No me la imaginaba así para nada... - caminó hasta llegar a las puertas de la Orden y buscó para ver si podía entrar por algún sitio, pero fracasó.- Oigan, hay alguien?

-Con quién estamos hablando?- dijo una voz que provenía de un golem que se acercó a la chica.

-Me llamo Saki Meyer y necesito hablar con el encargado de la Orden.- dijo sin vacilar. Se le veía extremadamente segura.

-Bien, ahora necesitamos hacerte una pequeña inspección de Rayos X. Guardián, por favor.- decía aquella voz.

-Guardián? Qué guar..-se vio interrumpida porque un gran relieve salió disparado de la pared hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-Ahora veremos si eres humana o una akuma- dijo el relieve mientras le salían unos rayos disparados de los ojos.- Está bien! Es humana, puede pasar.

-Nii-san, iré a buscarla y te la traigo aquí. Ahora vuelvo!- Lenalee se marchó corriendo antes de que su hermano la replicara.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

-Bien, supongo que tengo que esperar aquí.- dijo Saki mientras entraba en el edificio.

Saki Meyer era una joven de unos 16 años, de estatura mediana. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una cola, pero tenía una mecha blanca que le cubría todo el flequillo. Sus ojos eran de un color naranja calabaza y le daban un aire bastante despreocupado. Vestía bastante ligera de ropa: llevaba un top blanco y una pequeña capa blanca con bordes dorados que le cubría los hombros, y en la parte inferior vestía unos shorts negros y un cinturón de hilos dorados, ligado con algo así como una tela blanca con volantes situado a un lado. Calzaba unas botas negras de desigual altura: una le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos y la otra a la rodilla. Además llevaba un anillo en forma de cruz en el dedo anular de ambas manos. (no sé si lo habréis entendido, me gustaría subir una foto para que la vierais pero no sé vv')

-Hola- la saludó Lenalee.- Bienvenida a la Orden. Yo soy Lenalee Lee, una exorcista.- le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven.

-Encantada- le respondió Saki, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

-Ven por aquí, te llevaré con mi hermano. Él es el supervisor de la Orden.

-Muchas gracias- Saki recogió las maletas y siguió a Lenalee.

Mientras Lenalee la conducía al despacho de su hermano, le iba explicando un poco como era la Orden. Cuando llegaron, Lenalee le abrió la puerta dejándole pasar. Saki se asustó un poco de todo aquel papeleo esparcido por toda la habitación, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia.

-Hola, Saki-chan! Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- Komui nunca le daba demasiada importancia a nada, así que le habló con mucha alegría y simpatía a la joven.

-Bueno... Me gustaría unirme a la Orden

-Eso está bien. Y en qué sección te gustaría estar? En la científica,...-empezó a numerar el supervisor.

-No, no, nada de eso. Yo quiero ser exorcista.- Saki cortó a Komui antes de que siguiese.

-Exorcista? Ehh, bueno... Podemos pedirle a Hevlaska si eres compatible, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Uno no puede ser exorcista así porque si.- Komui no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo. Ni él, ni Lenalee ni Reever, que también estaban en el despacho.

-No hace falta- decía una cansada Saki.

-Como que no hace falta?- preguntaron los tres extrañados.

-Bueno, no hace falta porque ya tengo mi propia inocencia.- de repente, los anillos con forma de cruz que tenía en cada mano tomaron la forma de dos tonfas con cuchilla (como los que tiene talim en soul calibur).- Veis?

-Pero nadie me ha enviado ninguna carta de recomendación, por eso me extrañó que quisieras ser exorcista- Komui intentaba recordar si le había llegado algo, pero no era así.

-También podría ser que la hubiesen enviado y la hayas perdido, como siempre...- habló por primera vez Reever.

-No, no hay ninguna carta de recomendación. Vine porqué yo lo quise así. - dijo Saki, parando la discusión de aquel par.

-Entonces como es que sabes de la Orden?- aquella chica era realmente muy rara. Nadie se esperaba ninguna de las respuestas que la joven daba.

-Bueno...-aquí, su semblante cambió a uno más triste y nostálgico- Mis padres eran exorcistas, y siempre me explicaban cosas.

-Oh, entiendo. Bueno, pues será mejor que te lleve con Hevlaska.- dijo Komui haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiese. Saki se alegró de que no hiciera muchas preguntas respecto a lo último.

-Vaya, ya tocaba que se uniera alguien más. Y ya va bien que sea mujer, los exorcistas necesitan más toque femenino, no crees?- dijo Reever cuando ya se habían ido aquellos.

-Pues si. Voy a avisar a los demás, seguro que se alegran.- Lenalee también estaba muy animada.

-Bien. Yo también voy a avisar a los míos. Seguro que Johnny se alegra al saber que tiene que hacer un nuevo uniforme.- dijo Reever mientras ambos salían por la puerta para darle la notícia a todos los demás.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

-Así que tu inocencia son estos anillos que toman la forma de tonfas, no? Aunque se transformen supongo que sigue siendo de tipo equipamiento...-conversaba Komui con interés.-Bueno, no te asustes cuando veas a Hevlaska, da un poco de miedo pero no te hará nada. Luego tendré que examinar tu inocencia.

-Está bien. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar!- exclamó la chica, alegre.

A pesar de la primera impresión que la muchacha le había causado a Komui, era todo lo contrario. Él la imaginaba seria, educada y más bien silenciosa, pero la verdad es que era una chica muy alegre y segura de ella misma, solo que al principio no cogió confianza.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado. Hevlaska por favor.

-Si, Komui- dijo Hevlaska, saliendo al ser nombrada por el supervisor.- Veamos...- Hevlaska tomó a Saki para calcular el porcentaje de sincronización con su inocencia.

-Qué...? -dijo Saki, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-No te preocupes, Saki. Ella es Hevlaska.- Komui intentó calmar a Saki. Su reacción fue normal, todos se asustan al verla.

-Bien, ya está.- dijo Hevlaska dejando a Saki en tierra firme.- Tiene un porcentaje del 91%

-Muy bien, eso es muy alto! Gracias Hevlaska. Seguimos?- Komui se encaminaba ya hacía su laboratorio.

-Si, voy!- Saki todavía estaba un poco alterada por su encuentro con Hevlaska, pero enseguida fue donde Komui se dirigía.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

Mientras tanto, Lenalee fue al comedor a buscar donde estaban los demás exorcistas para darles la notícia. Allí encontró a la mayoría de ellos: Allen, Lavi, Bookman, Krory, Kanda y Chaoji. Los que faltaban estaban en una misión.

-Chicos! Tengo una notícia importante.- todos, excepto Kanda, se acercaron con interés para escuchar lo que la peliverde les iba a decir.- Ha venido una nueva exorcista!

-Eso es una gran notícia!- se alegraba Allen.

-Ya íbamos necesitando a gente nueva- dijo Bookman, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Deberíamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, no crees?- propuso Lavi.

-Si!- exclamaron todos, excepto, como siempre, Kanda. Como ya era habitual, nadie se inmutó en decirle nada.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

-Tienes tu inocencia en un buen estado... Bien. Ya hemos acabado.- Komui guardó todas las herramientas que había utilizado.- Debes estar cansada del viaje y de todo esto. Qué te parece si te llevo al comedor y luego mi preciosa Lenalee te acompaña a tu habitación?

-Sería estupendo!- dijo Saki, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces, acompáñame.

-Si!

Mientras iban pasando por todo ese laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones, Komui le enseñaba un poco que era cada cosa y donde se encontraba.

-Y aquí está el comedor.- dijo Komui, abriéndole la puerta para que viera todo lo que le habían preparado.

-Bienvenida a la Orden, Saki!- exclamaron todos, celebrando que tenían a una más entre sus filas.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad!- primero, se impresionó tanto que no logró articular una palabra, pero luego ya agradeció todo lo que le habían preparado para darle la bienvenida.

-Encantado, yo soy Allen Walker, otro exorcista.- se presentó el albino.

-Encantada!- le sonrió Saki.

-STRIKE! Eres muy linda!- exclamó Lavi, con los ojos en forma de corazón, mientras recibía una patada por parte de Bookman.

-No seas así, idiota!- le regañó el anciano.- Disculpalo, por favor. Yo soy Bookman, un placer.

-Y yo soy Lavi, encantado de conocerte!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la parte donde Bookman le había pegado.- Panda, se puede saber porqué me has pegado?

Y así todos se fueron presentando a la nueva exorcista, la cual no se esperaba que un edificio tan sombrío desde fuera pudiera ser tan acogedor por dentro. Aunque posiblemente eso lo causaba el ambiente festivo del cual había podido disfrutar.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, Saki-san. Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? -le decía la peliverde.

-Si, será mejor. Por cierto, puedes llamarme solo Saki.

-Está bien. Entonces, Saki, sígueme.- dijo la china mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

**Bueno, aquí se me acabó la inspiración. **

**Esto es mera introducción del personaje, ya la irán conociendo poco a poco ^^**

**Y me gustaría pedirles que me dieran alguna sugerencia, tengo ideas sueltas, pero de lo que pasará bastante más adelante. Agradecería si me dieran alguna idea vv'.**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
